Breaking Liberty: Volume One
by Zac1
Summary: Max, the new guy, just hit the hardest wall he ever will, and its all downhill from there. Reviews rock, just so you know. iwas nt sure if you did. but they do.
1. Default Chapter

2001, San Andreas

A payphone rings out in the desert at a small rest stop. It rings once more before a man wearing a long black coat that hangs around his knees and jeans answers.

"Hello?" "Hey Max." The man holding the phone smiles as he holds the phone. "So you've finally caught up huh?" he says into the phone. "You didn't think you could just, walk away did you?" "If you haven't noticed it's been more of a brisk run." he says. "Its over Max. From Liberty, to Vice City, and now to Andreas. Its over." the receiver says. In the distant background of the desert a helicopter approaches. "Its never over Jim." the man says and hangs up the phone and turns around just in time to see the small rest stop surrounded by incoming police cars.

Once again he smiles. Out of one of the cop cars steps a man wearing a long brown trench coat and puffing a cigarette. "Jim, Jim, Jim." the man in the black coat says as he begins to put his hand on his head and looks toward the ground. "I told you, its over. You cant run anymore." the man called Jim says as he approaches Max. "You know damn well what you did." Max says as he looks up in a menacing glare.

In a brisk movement he runs his hand into his coat and pulls out a pistol, but before he can get out a single shot, the police force pelts him with a spray off bullets. Stunned, he stumbles back and hits up against the payphone and slides down next to the pole. Slowly his hand on the Desert Eagle loosens and it falls from his grip. Everything dazed and unfocused in his vision he thought to himself 'so this is when I die. How did I get here again?' Slowly it all came back...

1997, Liberty City, Portland

"Dispatch, we have a situation over off the Red Light District. The Diablos have started a small disturbance of the peace, backup may be needed." came through over the police radio. "That's us." the man driving the police car says. Next to him is Max. Dressed in his black coat and packing a police issue colt, he was new on the force. "Well rookie, your going to get to see how a real cop works." the driver, a middle aged African American man said. "I'm 24, you think you can stop calling me rookie." Max said more as a statement than a comment. "Listen here boy, age don't mean nothin, if you aint been on the force long enough to know every cranny of this city, your still a rookie.

"Oh so that's how it is?" Max asked. "Yea that's how its is." the man said and gave a raspy chuckle. Soon the car pulled to a stop behind a large apartment complex. "Now look here, I want you to go around back and secure the area. And remember, you gotta gun, your goin to have to use it if you need it." the man said. "Did that even make sense?" Max asked. "Get on boy." Crouching Max headed around the left and came out behind a small metal staircase leading up to the monorail.

He continued on and before soon he could see in between the two large complexes. In the middle were four Diablo Gang cars. In the middle of them was a gathering of men. He looked up slightly and in the second story window was a sniper holding an old shotgun. Over his radio came a whisper. "On my count, we move in. One, two-" he was cut off. Behind Max came a voice. "Eh' its a copper!" on of the Diablo's screamed. Immediately the gang scattered. "You want some uh me you pig?" the Diablo said as he charged forward holding a knife. He swung at Max but Max jumped back and in the recoil of his arm movement he punched him in the throat. Immediately the knife dropped and his hands went around his neck. "Your under arrest. Anything you say-" Max began as he cuffed the guy but was cut off by a voice behind him. "Noone messes with Lopez holmes!" he turned to see a large burly Latino brandishing a sawn off shotgun. Max suddenly froze and couldn't move a single muscle in his body. Just before his finger closed down, Max saw the side of the mans head burst open and his body fall to the ground. Around the corner rushed his partner. "You ok?" he asked. Max didn't answer and stared at the mans body. "Are you ok!" his partner shouted and he looked at him with a blank expression. Slowly he nodded. "Good. Finish up with that one and come on. There's a hostage situation.

After cuffing him he recuffed the man to the staircase and ran around the corner. Max ran up behind his partner. "Hey Danny, what's he wanting?" Max asked as he looked in the second floor window and saw the man holding his shotgun to a red-haired woman's head. "So far it's been 'All coppers die'." Danny said. "What about a sniper on the roof opposite the building?" Max asked. "We're working on it, but we're afraid that if he even sees movement or something suspicious he go off." "Man, fuck you pigs!" he screamed from the window. "Goddamnit." Max muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:"Everyones busts their cherry, eventually."

Max looked around. He looked at his gun, laser-sight Colt 45. Never killed anyone. "Hey kid!" Danny shouted. "Focus man focus!." "OK, ok. Im going to round about the block, enter the back of the apartment and..." Max stopped. "Do your job right?" Danny stated. Max nodded. He ran away from the scene and ran around the blaock weaving in and out of trees. He looked wher he was. Ahead was a cement wall to hide behind, behind him, the negotiation was still taking place.

He ran and jumped over the wall and crouched. He ran along side and looked over. He had a small space wher ehe could run to the back of the building while in the mans blind spot. He stopped. "What am i doing? Damnit! Damnit" he thought to himself. He took a few deep breaths before jumping and began a sprint. He ran across the street and narrowly missed being hit. He ran and slammed his back agasint the building, weilding his gun. He closed his eyes as the rain began to pelt down on him. Steam began to rise off his skin as he opened the apartment complexs doorway.

He lloked around at the moldy hallway. To his left was a few doors, his right had a stairway. The man was on the fourth floor. He slowly approached the stairway. He stopped when he heard a latino mans voice coming down them. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a silencer and strapped it on. He took a few deep breaths. He waited for his adrenaline up. Until finally, there it was. It peaked and he rounded the corner and looked at the tattooed Diablo carrying a shotgun. The man stoped paralyzed with fear and dropped his gun. Max pulled the trigger. More than he realized. Five shots entered the mans chest quietly. He fell down, revealing the five blood splatters on the stairway wall. Max stared at the body, waiting. Waiting for the shock. Waiting for the feeling of sorrow. The feeling that never cam.

"Damnit whats that kid doing up there." Danny said as he paced around. Suddenly the Diablo turned around. "Hey, hey you fucking pigs!" he screamed as Danny watched. He pushed the woman away. The Diablo disapeared into the dark of the room. A shotgun round was fired. Then nothing. In a matter of seconds the Diablo flew through the open window. Flailing, he landed on the hard cement, and blood began to spill into the puddles of rain water. Max walked to the open window, a little more strtled than before looking down. He looked at Danny, who smiled and waved him down. Max tried to force a smile and nodded.

"Lissen kid, you did the right thing. Everyone busts their cherry, eventually." he said as the were riding in the police car. Max stared out the window. "I just killed a man." Max said looking over at Danny. "A man who wouldve killed you, and a hostage, had you not acted fast enough." Danny replied. Suddenly the police scanner buzzed through. "All units on duty report to the station, repeat.." "Ok thats us kid." Danny said smiling.

Soon the cruiser pulled into the parking lot, near the Calhan Bridge. Danny walked in first followed by Max. As Max entered Danny tred around and as he looked up, the entire station was clapping for him. Many cheers where heard and he looked down and couldnt help but smile. "The new guy get his first bad guy." said a man walking up. He was an aged man, grey hair, and a wrinkled smile. He patted Max on the back, and continued walking out the door. "Who was that?" Max asked. "Liutenant Jimmy King. Been here about as long as i have. He's the big dog around here."

Max smiled. "Come one man, dis is your party, enjoy it."Danny said, and after that, the party began. Soon, the station had emptied, and only the two partners where left, laughing as they both told old stories about past expiriences. Danny chuckled as he checked his watch. "Well hey man, i gotta get goin, i got a major lead on this guy, i hear a deals goin down tonight, one of the biggest." Danny said as he got up. "Wait wait wait, you need any backup?" Max said as Danny got up and put his coat on. "Naw man, i got this one."Danny said. "Im takin the ruiser." Danny said. Max nodded and sat there for a few more minutes. Suddenly he got up and ran to his ca, a black Kuruma.

He followed far behind Dannys cruiser. Suddenly the crusier pulled into a alley way downtown. Max parked opposite the road and ally so he could look down it with his binoculars. Danny stood in the middle of the ally way waitintg. "Whatre you doing Danny." Max said to himself. Suddenly, two more men walked from the other side of the allyway. The three began talking, and suddenly Danny went for his gun, but was too late. Two shots were fired into his side and one in his head. Max froze in terror as the men began leaving the alleyway shadows. Suddenly they were in view.

One chinese. The other, a liutenant. Jimmy King. Max watched in horror. Suddenly King looked his way and he ducked in the car. He stayed down for awhile. Longer than he wanted. But he couldnt move. He slowly looked up. They were gone. He cranked his car and went to a motel, fearing King might have seen him and attacked his house. He lay in the bed for a long time, thinking. Before he knew it, he was just waking up.

"Officer Danny Marshall was found this morning in chinatown. Doctors have ruled it a suicide." the news blared the next morning. "A suicide? How can towin the chest be a suicide!" Max shouted. He looked over at his badge. This next drive would be one of the hardest he had ever faced. He was sweating severly as he pulled into the station. As he walked through the door, everyone looked at him. He knew what was coming. After a lot of pat on the backs and condolences, he faced the murderer himself. "Im sorry to hear about your partner. I think it be best if i put you on Shoreside patrol." King said. "Sir, i dont believe that is the best option..." max started. "I believe thats my choice to make isnt it?" King said. "Yes sir." Max replied.

He looked out over the dam. The sun was about to set and he couldnt sop thinking. Suddenly, as if a prayer answered, his phone rang. "Hello, Max here." "I know what happened. I have proof. If your interested, meet me at the Salvatore Mansion in Portland. Tonight, midnight." the phone clicked. He looked at the phone and placed it back in his coat pocket. Soon, the lights of the city flashed across his face as he drove. He knew Salvatore wasnt a 'law abiding' man. He hesistated almost to pull down the dirt road where many cars have entered, but few return. And before too long, he had reached the point of noreturn as he walked up the stairs. And as he did, expectingl, there stod Don salvatore, accompanied by another man, possibly a body guard with a heavy five oclock shadow wearing a sweater like hoodie with the hood down. "I knew you would come. You were scared, but you would come. Please, Max, walk with me. Alex." he waved his guardaway and the man walked past Max looking him right in the eye the entire time. Max had noticed two pistols in a shoulder strap.

Soon they were walking through next to cliff-face, over looking the lighthouse. "I know what happened to your partner. Danny was a good man, and before he was a detective, he ran a few errands for me. He was a made man in my eyes, a trusting man. And i let him down. Do you know how that makes me feel Max. It makes me feel like the shit stains on Kings underpants, due to the fact he knows you saw him. Are you catching my drift?" Salvatore spoke. "Yea. " Max replied. "The only thing i can do, is give you what i owe to Danny. Which is revenge, and protection." I want Kings head haning right here on this cliff. And no matter how much of a cop you are, you want that too, and you know it." Salvatore said. Max slowly nodded. "Take a look at these.'' Salvatore said pulling out a series of photos. It was a rooftop view of last nights murder. "How did you.." Max started. "Kid iv got my hands in everything in Liberty." Salvatre said. "So what do you need me to do?" Max said. "Thats what i like to hear. Now iv got a very good plan, involving my body guard." Salvatore started. Soon, Max was ready.

"This is Officer Max calling in for backup, I am in a shootout in Shoreside Vale on the dam, requesting all officers. " Max called in. Soon, there were many officers surrounding the scene. "This is Officer Mahoy, Officer Max is nowhere to be found, i want a search squad." Soon there were more cops and eventually, King himself showed up. "Are you sure you can make this shot?" Max asked. Alex looked at him. "Just shut up kid and let me do my job." he said the looked back into the scope. He focused in on King. They were at the Shoreside Observatory, on the mountaintop. The damn was very long distance away. "Steady, steady." Alex chanted to himself. He pulled the trigger and the bullet flew into the air. Through the brush, over the hills, and into Kings shoulder. "Did you get him?" Max asked. "I did my job, Salvatore said it was up to you to kill him." Alex said as he began packing up. Max looked out onto the dam, where a ruckus had started. "Send Salvatore my regards..."Max started but as he turned, Alex was nowhere in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Going with the 'Vice Style'

He ran down through the hills and drew his gun. He ran onto the dam. "What happened? Where was my backup?" Max shouted as he ran upon the dam. King looked at him from where he was sitting, being patched by the doctor. He went for his gun and aimed at Max. Maxs eyes widened as he lunged to the side nearly missing the bullet. Many officers stared at King in shock. "Max shot me, its a seup men fire!" King shouted. Without a moments hesitation they all began firing as Max jumped overthe fence and stumbled down the side of the dam. He got into a roll and felt his forhead being cut open. Then, before he knew it he hit bottom. He looked up and the officers were hailing down on him with fire as bullets rained all around him. He looked around panicking.

He jumped up and ran towards a set of stairs and on the top, to his surprise and thanks, was a un-manned chopped. He ran and juped in, with bullets richoceting off the helicopper. Soon the blades were spinning and just as the helipad was surrounded, he was in the air. He laughed as he looked back and flew onwards. He dialed a number on the cllphone. "Salvatore? Something happened, Kings alive and I have to leave Liberty." "Thats ok son, youve always got a place in Liberty here. But be sure, King knows. Hes gonna be on your ass before you can get anything out about him. Keep those photos for the right time." Salvatore said. Max finished up his goodbyes before landing at the airport.

"A direct flight to Vice City will be three hundred dollars. Is that ok Mr. Fauks?" "Yes." Max nodded as he handed over the money and walked towards his plane. He got seated and put on a set of headphones. He looked out the window just as the plane took off and smiled as he saw King getting out of car and cursing.

Vice City had changed much since it 80's era of fab and fashion. The streets got dirtier. Gangs got more intimidating. As soon as Max got off the plane, he was face to face with the italian lord himself. "Max. Im Mr. Vercetti. And your now on my land. Consider this landing in a different country, and youfuck up, you die. Got it?" Tommy said. Max nodded. Soon he was in the smelliest cab in Vice and was headed to his hotel. But before he could arrive, of course something had to happen. "Keep those hands up now." the man who held him at gunpoint said very suavely. He had slightly gelled hair and sunglasses on with a small five'o'clock shadow. "Nice shirt."Max muttered as the mans friends began searching him and found nothing.

The man glanced at his own shirt and laughed. "You like it? Gotta go with the Vice style right." he said laughing. "Comeon boys, thie guy aint got shit. Whats your name?" the man asked. "Max" "Max, im Brad. And i say, fuck Vercetti, hes a has been, so remember, its better to be on my side than a haggard old man. I'v got a feeling we'll meet again real soon." Brad said as he got backl in his Sabre and drove away.

"Who was that?" Max asked as he got back in with the cab driver, who had just lost his wallet.

"Some local gang that think theyre the shit." Son Max got out and poped the trunk wher he hid his stuff. He had a waterfront view, just the way to spend a tip to Vice.

He layed back on his bed and stared at his Liberty Badge. it was now about as useful as a little kids western to. He got up and opened the glass doors of his suite and looked out onto the ocean. He smiled as he hurled the badge out into the endless sea. He knew King wasnt to far behind, but he could atleast get some rest time while he waied. This Vice trip was gonna be as enjoyable as possible.


End file.
